


Bad Thomas

by Katelyn8467



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn8467/pseuds/Katelyn8467
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirsty and Tom attend some random event where he decides to get drunk and flirt. Kirsty's not impressed. </p><p>Unbeta'd, apologies for any mistakes. Woke up feeling like this needed to be written... so... voila!</p><p>Feedback needed - I crave it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Thomas

"Will you just shut your fucking mouth" Kirsty shouted as she slammed the front door behind her, storming past Tom who stood in the hallway, removing his jacket and shoes clumsily, before following her into the kitchen.  
"Well I'm just saying that sometimes in this job you have to flirt a little to get where you need to be" he slurred, hiccupping as he reached for the bottle of Jameson's that was on the side of the kitchen counter.  
Kirsty snatched the bottle out of his hand and poured herself a drink, before turning back towards him "So you're saying it's fine to bring your wife to an after show party, where everybody knows she's your wife, and flirt with other women in front of her, whilst everybody else is probably thinking why I put up with your fucking bullshit"  
Tom stepped closer to her, his hand going to her hip but missing when she moved out of the way "Darling let's not fight" he said gently, crowding Kirsty against the cupboards, trying to press his lips against hers before she pushed him away"  
"Thomas fuck off. If you want your dick sucked then go and find that brunette" Kirsty said, sighing as she walked out of the kitchen and climbed the stairs to bed, closing and locking the bedroom door behind her.  
****************************  
Tom woke the next day on the sofa, he rubbed his hand over his face as he lay looking at the ceiling. He replayed the previous evenings events to try and establish why he was sleeping on the sofa, the night coming back to him in bits until the argument he and Kirsty had when they got home. 'Bollocks' he said under his breath, listening to the house to see if there were any sign of her but finding none. He looked at the clock on the mantle, the time reading 9:23am, before swinging his long legs from the sofa and heading upstairs. He reached their bedroom door, noticing it was shut he knocked, waiting for a few moments to receive no answer before he tried the handle. He walked into their room, no sign of Kirsty, her phone missing from the bedside table, the door to their en suite open. He started to remove his shirt from the previous night when he noticed a note on the bed.  
'Thomas, I don't know if you can remember last night or not, and I don't particularly care. Make sure you are showered for when I get back. You don't want to risk upping the punishment'  
Tom quickly undressed and showered, mulling over his punishment in his head as he did so. He couldn't help but feel a thrill when he thought about what was going to happen, after all that had been the plan last night, however, he couldn't help but think he had gone a bit too far. He jumped as he put his toothbrush back as he heard the bedroom door shut, he had been so preoccupied with his thoughts that he hadn't heard the front door open or close. He looked through the open doorway to where Kirsty was standing against the bed, rummaging through the bags she had brought in with her.  
"Angel I'm so sorry about last night. I was a complete arsehole. I never should have had that much to drink and I would never have flirted with that woman if I wasn't drunk" Tom said as he walked out of the bathroom, the towel around his waist the only thing covering him. Kirsty ignored him as she placed one of the bags on the floor on her side of the bed and shrugged out of her cardigan, putting it in the washing basket. She grabbed another one of the bags and disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind her firmly.  
Tom sat down on the bed, running his hand through his copper hair as he heard Kirst moving about in the bathroom. A few minutes later the door swung open, Tom's breath caught in his throat as he looked at Kirsty. She had changed into a black and gold edged corset, her breasts spilling from the top of the half bra, her long legs encased in black stockings with a seam running the back, 4 inch heels completing the outfit as she stood and looked at him.  
"Angel you look..." Tom was cut off as Kirsty crossed the room and slapped him, his head snapping to the side with the force of it and effectively shutting him up.  
"I don't want to hear your bullshit excuses or your half arsed apologies Thomas. I don't even want to hear your voice unless you're asked a question. Got it?"  
"Yes" Tom replied, dropping his head. Kirsty grabbed his jaw and lifted his head so she was looking into his eyes.  
"Yes what?" she asked, her voice hard.  
"Yes mistress" Tom replied meekly. She let go of his jaw and stood back.  
"Get on your knees. I assume I don't need to remind you of your safe word" she snapped as Tom sank to his knees in front of her, the towel used as a buffer between his body and the carpet.  
"No mistress. I know my safe word" he replied, his hands gripped behind his back, his arse resting against his feet as Kirsty had shown him how.  
"Good. So let me just run through your punishments" she said as she disappeared from in front of him, the rustling of a carrier bag making him jump slightly. "You're to wear this" she said, throwing a cock ring at him as she watched him fit it to himself, she reached down and cupped him, making sure it was fitted correctly before stroking his silky shaft a few times. She raised her eyes and watched him as she felt him getting harder beneath her touch, before standing back up and walking back to the carrier bag. This time she emptied the contents onto the bed, before grabbing something and returning to him, showing him the collar in her hand. She wrapped it around Tom's neck, the large o ring resting against the hollow of his throat as she stood back and admired her handy work. "You're going to receive your punishment now Thomas" she said as she reached back on the bed, picking up and bringing forward a riding crop. Tom's eyes went wide as she showed it to him, before indicating that she wanted him lying on the back on the bed. Tom did as he was bid, his hands gripping the headboard as suggested as the first smack of the crop came down on his right thigh. He jumped and hissed at the sensation, willing himself to relax as much as he could before the second hit landed on his left thigh. He moaned his way through another six slaps, three on each thigh before his next instruction came. "Open your legs" Tom looked at Kirsty as he did as he was asked, another four slaps of the crop raining down quickly on his inner thighs, two on either side, before she raised the crop and lifted his hard cock away from his abdomen with it. His cock leaked pre come, a line of it rising from his stomach as his cock throbbed, he shut his eyes as Kirsty leant down, licking the pool of clear fluid from his stomach, before taking the head of his cock into her mouth and sucking it a few times.  
"Fuck Kirst" he moaned, his eyes flying open as she pulled away and brought the crop down on his cock, thankfully not as hard as she had been using it previously.  
"I told you that I didn't want to fucking hear you" she spat as she looked down at him, his skin had taken on a light sheen of sweat where he had been fighting with himself not to move, his pupils blown wide as he watched her, his thighs bright red from his punishment. She grabbed hold of his collar, pulling him off the bed so he was again on his knees at her feet, his head level with her now dripping pussy as she roughly grabbed his hair, pulling him towards where she wanted his tongue. "Make me come, and leave your hands behind your back" she said as she forced his face into her, pulling it so hard it made his eyes water as he snaked his tongue out, moaning as it came into contact with her juices. Kirsty threw her head back as she lifted one leg, resting her foot on the edge of the bed and moving closer to him so he had nowhere to go as he licked her. He looked up at her as she let go of his hair, her hand resting on the pole of the four poster to steady herself as she watched him, his tongue pushing against her lips and parting them as he stiffened his tongue and pushed it into her. Her pussy clenched around it, his nose rubbing against her clit as he thrust his tongue in and out of her, burrowing his head further into her so he could fit more of his tongue in. A broken moan fell from her lips as he pulled his tongue out, his lips fastening around Kirsty's clit as he sucked at it, his face shining from her juices as he pulled away slightly to look at her puffy pink lips before moaning and burying his face into her once more. He felt her legs trembling either side of his head as he fucked her with his tongue again.  
"Please mistress can I use my hands" he moaned as he nibbled at her pussy lips, watching her face as she nodded, her eyes falling shut as he pushed two long thick fingers inside her and started to pump them. He leaned closer again, his lips wrapping around her clit as he sucked at her from the outside, his fingers rubbing against the spot inside her that drove her wild as her legs gave way beneath her, his arms holding her up as her cunt clenched around his fingers, a line of curses leaving her mouth as her orgasm hit her, Tom still working at her clit as he pushed a third finger inside her. She screamed as she came for a second time, Tom's fingers being pushed out of her with the force of her orgasm as she gushed against his tongue, her juices running down his face and chest as he pulled away slightly, supporting her as her breathing calmed down. She stepped away from him on shaky legs, before turning to him and ordering him back on the bed. He lay down and watched her as she straddled him, both of them moaning as she sank down onto his hard cock, her hands resting on his chest as she started fucking him.  
"Do you remember who you belong to yet?" Kirsty moaned as she bounced on his cock.  
"Yes mistress" he growled, his hands holding onto the headboard again. Not satisfied with his answer she brought her hand up, slapping him across the face as she ground onto his cock.  
"I'm sure you can do better than that Thomas" she replied, reaching behind her and releasing the clasp on the cock ring and pulling it off him. "If you do a good enough job then I'll let you come inside me"  
"Fuck" Tom moaned, his eyes squeezing shut as the pent up pressure in his cock was released, he knew he wouldn't last long at that pace, Kirsty seemed to sense it too because she stopped moving above him, leaning back she reached down and started to circle her clit, watching him. "You know you're the only one for me mistress, Kirsty, I love you with all of my heart and I never want anybody else"  
Kirsty smiled at him before she leant over and kissed him, their tongues sliding against each others as Kirsty circled her hips. She sat up again, her hands wrapping around Tom's throat as she started to bounce on him again, her fingers closing around his throat as his hands grabbed her hips, his fingers bruising her as she squeezed harder, their breathing becoming more laboured the harder Kirsty fucked him. "Fuck Tom harder" Kirsty moaned as he thrust up into her, flipping them over and holding her down as he pounded her. Her legs wrapped around his hips as her hands grabbed his hair, pulling him down and kissing him as she felt her orgasm in the pit of her stomach. She cried out his name as she clenched around him, her pussy milking his cock as he thrust a few more times then stilled inside her, groaning as he stayed inside her until his cock had softened, before pulling out. He lay on his back, pulling Kirsty towards him and wrapping his arms around her, kissing her gently before grinning.  
"Was that everything you wanted it to be?" he asked, pushing a piece of Kirsty's hair behind her ear. She nodded as she closed her eyes.  
"Although next time I think you should tone it down with the flirting. It really did make me feel self conscious" Kirsty replied.  
"I'm sorry angel, but I didn't realise how drunk I was" he replied, kissing her forehead and pulling her to his chest. "Next time can we swap roles though?"  
Kirsty looked at him "You want me to openly flirt with somebody so you can punish me?" Tom nodded, as Kirsty grinned. "Not a problem. We're meeting with the rest of the Avengers cast next week right? So Rob will be there" she replied, before pressing a kiss to Tom's lips and hopping off the bed to have a shower.  
Tom sighed under his breath "Anybody but fucking Rob" he whispered to himself, before he climbed off the bed and headed into the bathroom to where Kirsty was waiting for him.


End file.
